


midnight ride

by natodiangelo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Prompto's losing sleep because of his feelings for Noctis. Noctis takes him out for a ride.





	midnight ride

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly just wanted to write the car scene but then angst happened

The roof of the tent, Prompto has found over the last few weeks, looks much different from the ceiling of his room. The dark slant of the fabric carries no resemblance to his low shadowed ceiling, but it’s become a familiar sight to him.

He’s had too many sleepless nights to count, mind overrun with spiraling thoughts and memories. Behind his closed eyes play past fights, blood and sweat and cries filling the air as they pull out one more potion, push out one last hit in an attempt to win the fight. So he opens his eyes and tries to make out the light of the moon through the tent.

The fighting and the nightmares are something he’s gotten used to – he had nightmares _before_ the trip, anyways, and so what are a couple more? There’s something more pressing on his mind, something that tears through his heart and rips at his chest and presses guilt heavy on his shoulders.

He tries to make himself forget about it – its useless, these feelings, and they’ll only hold him back from what he wants. But it’s _hard._

It’s hard because he can’t avoid Noctis, when they share a tent or the rare hotel room, when they have to work together in battle, when they’re _best friends_ and to just stop talking to him would make him worry. And it’s hard when Prompto looks over during a fight and time seems to slow, with Noctis’ concentrated face standing out clear, hair pushed back because of his momentum, sweat falling in fat drops from his face, magic sparking at his fingertips as he summons another weapon to attack.

It’s hard when it’s late and Noctis is sitting at the edge of camp, face framed with the sunset and looking so beautiful with his eyes reflecting the orange and pink and red.

It’s _hard_ , so hard, when Noctis pulls him into an one armed hug after a victory, grin brighter than the sun and blinding him but he can’t look away.

It’s hard because Prompto has fallen in love with his best friend.

He wants to laugh at himself for the irony. Realizing his feelings for his friend who is on his way to get married.

He _knows_ Noctis doesn’t reciprocate these feelings. He’s getting _married,_ anyways, so even if he did there would be nothing they could do. It _hurts_ to think about, chest tight and heart heavy, knowing it’s useless. Knowing rejection is an absolute.

He can’t help but feel like Noctis deserves to know. He deserves the chance to say no, to push Prompto away because these feelings are _weird_ and _unnatural_ and _shouldn’t be happening._ He _needs_ to tell him, even if it ruins the most important friendship he’s ever had.

But Prompto is a coward, unlike Noctis. He’s weak and afraid and it’s taken so much work just to stand up in battle and not hide. He thinks about telling him, plans it out, gets as close and saying Noctis’ name but then… he stops. He can’t. Anxiety pounds in his veins and he laughs off Noctis’ weird look, changes the subject.

_That’s_ what keeps him up at night, staring at the dark roof with a heavy heart.

That’s what’s keeping him awake tonight, even after a full day of trudging around looking for hunts. He’s exhausted to the bone, but his mind is wide awake.

He’s not sure what time it is when he finally decides he’s had enough, crawling quietly out of the tent and into the open air, but the fire is long put out and the stars are bright, and he drags himself to the edge of the haven to kick his legs out over open air.

He lets his eyes slide closed for a moment and isn’t surprised to find Noctis’ face behind his eyelids. Mysterious and brooding, dark hair a mess around his pale face. Prompto had once found Noctis unapproachable, for his closed off aura and accusing eyes. The image shifts, and Prompto sees Noctis laughing – the kind of laugh that makes you snort, the kind you do with your whole body – and his heart melts.

He opens his eyes again, and Noctis face is still right in front of him. He blinks, frowns, and then Noctis smiles and Prompto jumps back.

“Hey- stop laughing!”

Noctis doesn’t, continuing to giggle as he sits down next to Prompto on the edge of the haven.

“Thought maybe you had fallen asleep out here ‘cause your eyes were closed.” Noctis tells him, voice still full of humor. “But then you saw me and just kinda froze. It was funny.”

Prompto pulls his knees up to his chest and sticks his tongue out at Noctis.

They fall into silence for a moment, and Prompto can’t help but look at him. Just like the picture inside his head, Noctis has a look on his face that says he’s thinking, eyes reflecting the moon. A moment later Noctis is turning toward him.

“Are you okay?”

Prompto isn’t surprised by the question; Noctis has always been more observant that he appears, especially with Prompto. He used to appreciate it, that connection they had, but now it just makes his chest ache.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He looks away, out toward the stars. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Me neither.” Another moment of silence, before Noctis gives him a mischievous grin. “Hey, wanna go for a ride?”

“R-right now?” Prompto looks back at the tent, and though he knows Ignis is asleep he still feels his burning eyes on his back. “Iggy’ll be mad.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Come on.” Noctis stands up and extends his hand. After a slight hesitation, Prompto takes it, and Noctis pulls him up and leads him to the Regalia.

“We won’t go far, so don’t worry.” Noctis reassures him, sliding into the driver’s seat. Prompto takes the other side, not entirely reassured.

Like Noctis said, they don’t go far. It’s quiet and peaceful, with soft music playing from the stereo and the wind rustling his hair. It reminds him of those nights long ago where Noctis would text him in the early hours of the morning, when they would both sneak out and walk around and feel like they were finally free.

He chances a glance over at Noctis, and finds blue eyes flickering to him too.

A thought pops into his head, then, one that has come to him frequently over the last few weeks, one that has kept him awake for nearly that many days. He could tell him right now, while it’s just the two of them, while driving requires Noctis’ burning gaze to be away and not trained on him, while the nearly surreal feeling of the night gives him fake confidence, like in a dream.

It would be best to do it now, he thinks. They’d return to camp and have the rest of the night to sleep, and tomorrow they have more hunts lined up. They’d fight and fight and fight and no interaction would be required.

He could do it right now and just be _done_ with it, no more worrying, no more questioning, no more heart ache. Just – done.

He pulls in a breath of fresh, cold air, filling his lungs until it hurts before letting it out. Then, he turns to Noctis.

“Hey, Noct…” He starts, and Noctis gives him a brief look before setting his eyes back on the road. “I have something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Noctis’ voice is curious, but Prompto can’t help the dread that enters his stomach.

Maybe he should wait. There will be plenty more chances to say something. He could wait until his stomach isn’t ready to implode, wait until his lungs feel like they can function, wait until this whole trip is over and he doesn’t have to hear another word about the wedding or Luna or his burning jealously he’s been desperately trying to shove down.

He doesn’t realize the car has stopped until Noctis is putting a hand on his shoulder – and then he realizes that his chest is tight and that he’s breathing in fast, shallow breathes. Noctis leans across the center console and brushes hair back from his face.

“Prom, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” He soothes, and Prompto forces himself to take a deep breath. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. It can wait.”

“No!” Hearing his own thoughts mirrored in Noctis’ voice sets him off, and he twists until he can face the prince. “I- I can’t put it off anymore.”

He looks into those blue eyes – eyes filled with concern for _him_ , during a car ride for _him –_ and realizes how close they are, faces inches apart. He glances down to Noctis’ lips, full and pink and _gods-_

“I, uh,” He swallows, wets his lips, chest filling with a different kind of tightness, one that’s all heat and the urge to press their lips together. “I…”

He doesn’t get the chance to say anything, though, because those blue eyes slowly close and those pale cheeks get closer and those pink lips brush against his and send electricity through his whole body. He squeezes his eyes shut, too, holds his breath and prays to whatever gods are listening that this moment happen forever. The hand Noctis had on his shoulder moves up his neck and cups his face, and Prompto lets out a shaky breath through his nose.

Noctis pulls back then, face flushed and eyes bright and lips parted like he’s got something to say. They press together again, pursed, then he wets them and opens his mouth.

“I, um, I hope that’s what you were going to say.” Noctis lets out a shaky breath of his own, averting his eyes. He starts to pull his hand back, an apology on his lips, but Prompto holds it in place.

_“Do that again.”_

Noctis’ face whips up, eyes wide, before he grins and leans in.

The kiss sends more electricity down his spine, but this time he does something about it. He reaches forward and wraps his arms around Noctis’ neck, pulling him as close as they can get. It’s an awkward position, with the center console no doubt digging into Noctis’ side, but neither of them seem to care. Noctis cups his other cheek and presses kiss after kiss against his lips, and Prompto doesn’t dare open his eyes in case this fantasy falls away.

He doesn’t know how long they sit there, wrapped up in each other with only the car’s lit up buttons and the moon for light, but when they finally break away Prompto’s back is aching from the position and a yawn he can’t hold back breaks from his lips.

Noctis laughs. “Let’s head back so you can get some sleep.”

“Not tired.” He says, but it’s ruined by another traitorous yawn. “Let’s keep going.”

“If I stay in this position any longer I won’t be able to _walk_ tomorrow, Prom.” He leans back in his seat, trying as best he can in the small space to stretch his back. He starts the car back up and turns them around, heading back to camp.

As the realization of what just happens finally settles in, he can’t help the giddy smile he wears.

When they arrive back in camp they both head directly for bed. Prompto used to regret that Noctis slept right beside him; now, he’s overjoyed. They press against each other, curled into each other’s warmth, and fall asleep.

 

(In the morning, Ignis finds the battery of the Regalia dead because _someone_ didn’t turn off the lights. Their punishment is to push the car to the nearest outpost so they can get a jump. Prompto still thinks it was worth it.)


End file.
